joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Quill
A headstrong intergalactic adventurer, Peter Quill was taken from his Earthly home at a young age, growing up in outer space alongside the pirate-like Ravagers. As the intrepid Star-Lord, Quill travels the cosmos in his spaceship, the Milano, seeking his fortune. Equipped with a high- tech blaster and a mix-tape of music from home, Star-Lord leads an unlikely team of interstellar misfits – the Guardians of the Galaxy – in their attempts to do a little good, a little bad, a little of both! Personality Though, His logic is often dubious, Quill can create inventive, and often extremely unorthodox, solutions to problems on the fly. He’s also prone to random mood swings. Peter tends to make a lot of 80s References. He only would kill to defend himself or in battles with foes that are outside the law. He is very conscientious of his physical weaknesses, which prevents him from acting impulsive as he is always aware of the dangers of his actions, especially in combat. He is also very protective of his Sony Walkman that was given to him by his mother. Relationships Guardians of the Galaxy - Teammates and Friends * Gamora - Love Interest * Drax the Destroyer- Best Friend * Rocket Raccoon- Best Friend * Groot-Friend * Mantis-Friend * Yondu Udonta - Adoptive Father and Mentor Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Durability: Quill himself noted that he was able to survive numerous injuries. * Expert Marksman: Star-Lord is well-versed in the use of firearms, from all over the Galaxy * Martial Artist: Star-Lord is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple fighting styles. * Master Tactician and Strategist: Star-Lord is a master strategist and problem solver and skilled in battle techniques. * Pilot: Star-Lord is an accomplished starship pilot. * Universal Knowledge: Star-Lord has extensive knowledge on various alien customs, societies and cultures, as well as various knowledge about cosmic abstracts such as Oblivion. Equipment * Energy Bolas: A hi-tech version of an ancient throwing weapon made of weights on the ends of an interconnected energy cord, designed to capture targets by entangling their legs. * Helmet: Quill wears a helmet that shows threats on HUD and has internal comm systems. The helmet allows him to breathe in the vacuum of space. When he presses the button on the side of his head, a light blue energy wraps around his face and the back of his head, and becomes the helmet. * Jet Boot Attachments: Quill has jets that he attaches to his boots to make jet boots, while he activates them with buttons on his leg. The jet attachments can rotate in any direction and can be used to propel him through the air at great speed, though they do not allow for sustained flight and only allow him to jump and briefly float for several feet. They can also be used in flying in deep space due to the lack of gravity and weight removing the limitations they experience in environments of normal gravity. Quill improvised the technology as weapons by attaching one of them on a hostile and activated them, which sent the target flying backwards. * Translator Implant: Star-Lord has a translator implanted in his neck that helps him understand many of the languages of almost every known species in the universe. * Star-Lord Uniform - The uniform protects Quill from the effects of absolute zero temperature of deep space as well as its vacuum. * Aero-Rigs: Peter uses one of Rocket Raccoon's jet-pack like devices to seemlessly fly through the air, giving him great mobility in combat. Unlike his jet boot, Aero-Rig allows Quill sustained flight to any altitude. * Plasma Sphere: One of Peter Quills gadgetry and weapons is a glass like ball that much like a glowstick, lit up when shook. It was dangerous when shattered, as it could ensnare and disintegrate living creatures in a cloud of its released plasma, though it quickly diminishes. * Holographic Map: Part of his arsenal and tools is a holographic device given him by the Broker able to project and Holographic Map on the planet Morag of the size of a foot ball field and projects what was there before, even people moving around. Quill scanned the ruined temple area of Morag and could identify the creatures and people living their before. It could also highlight a certain area red to show Star Lord where it detects a certain object. This is how Quill knew to go up the temple stairs to find the Orb. * Gravity Mine: A device that could exert greater amounts of the force of gravity on a designated object and gravitate it towards itself was in Quills possession. It can generate gravity as powerful as a planet and pull something to itself as if the object were in a planets orbit. If it is not programmed to pull a certain object while active, it will pull everything in a 1 foot radius towards itself at great speed. Quill used this to incapacitate Korath's troops before it was shot and destroyed. * Quad Blasters: Quill carries dual direct energy weapons in the form of handguns. They each have two triggers for the index and middle finger for the top and bottom barrel respectively, with the bottom barrel shooting lightning and the top barrel shooting fiery bolts or blasts. While the fire-like blast on the top barrel is lethal, killing its live targets on impact and even sends the target flying backwards with great force, the bottom barrel produces streaks of non lethal electricity to electrocute its targets and incapacitate them. * Hadron Enforcer: Designed and built by Rocket Raccoon, the Enforcer shoots a concentrated bolt of nuclear explosive force that only detonates on its target. Category:Fictional character Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Marvel Category:Disney infinity Category:Super-Heroes